Podrá Ser
by fascinating melody
Summary: Desean estar juntos. Creer que todo saldrá bien. Pero ¿como pueden hacerlo cuando todo lo que les rodea está siendo destruido?LJ. ONESHOT. [Traducción]


**Disclaimer: Este one-shot no es mío. El fic original, escrito por Kipa, se llama "I Shall Believe." Yo sólo lo he traducido. Espero que os guste.**

Podrá ser

Ahora ven a mí,

Pon tus manos sobre las mías,

Y aunque sea mentira,

Si tu dices que todo irá bien,

Yo te creeré.- Sheryl Crow.

Era otro miércoles por la noche en Hogwarts, y ambos estaban sentados frente al fuego en la Sala Común, sin mirarse. Era una noche fría y necesitaban el calor de la lumbre para mantenerse calientes. Eran los únicos en la Sala. De vez en cuanto, compartían alguna caricia para asegurarse de que no estaban solos. Era irracional, pero no les importaba.

Los últimos mese habían sido terribles. Todos los acontecimientos recientes les obligaban a mantenerse despiertos, incapaces de pegar ojo. Había habido muchos ataques. Ya nadie se libraba de aquellos días en los que un estudiante lloraba en el suelo, su mente perdida en la lejanía. Estaban ya demasiado acostumbrados a eso o muy ensimismados en su propia pena como para que les importara. Era un pensamiento deprimente, pero era la realidad. Se habían acostumbrado a recibir malas noticias, las cuales llegaban por lechuza en cualquier momento, sin aviso previo.

Sin embargo, ese miércoles uno de sus amigos cercanos había recibido una de esas cartas. Ambos habían intentado por todos los medios que el colegio no perdiera el ánimo y la vitalidad pero, esta vez, les afectaba más que las anteriores y no sabían como soportarlo. Claro está que al confortar a su amiga, habían intentado parecer fuertes, asegurándola que todo iba a ir bien y que esos sucios bastardos pagarían pronto. Pero, por la noche, el miedo tomaba el lugar de su fingido coraje.

Inconscientemente, ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo: su futuro. Ahora más que nunca, parecía que no iban a durar mucho. Esta idea les aterrorizaba. Después de todo, sólo tenían diecisiete años y amaban la vida más que cualquier otra cosa.

Eran los Premios Anuales de Hogwarts, el mejor y más famoso colegio de hechicería de toda Gran Bretaña. Su deber era mantener una actitud serena, cuidar de que los más pequeños aún mantuvieran parte de su inocencia y esperanza, y desde fuera, hacían un gran trabajo. Pero por dentro, no eran más que dos jóvenes cuyas pesadillas estaban plagadas de hombres con oscuras capuchas, cubriendo su identidad, maldiciendo a cualquiera que les provocara, sin signo alguno de remordimiento o dolor. Incluso podías imaginar como una sonrisa pintaba sus rostros cada vez que una nueva víctima caía al suelo. Estos hombres eran discípulos del más terrible de todos: se hacia llamar Lord Voldemort. La mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, hasta los más valerosos de Gryffindor, no osaban decir su nombre en alto, por lo que hablaban de sus últimos actos de otras formas, murmurando y callando cada vez que alguien se acercaba demasiado.

Los pasillos que antaño estaban llenos de gritos y jaleo se habían consumido hasta un estado penoso: los estudiantes caminaban rápidamente en grupos, susurrando y mirando con miedo a todo el mundo, sus ojos nunca descansaban para asegurarse de que nadie les observaba. No se fiaban ya ni de sus amigos más cercanos, temiendo que estuviesen en el bando del Señor Oscuro.

- No es suficiente.- James rompió el silencio entre ellos.

- Nunca es suficiente, James.- replicó Lily confundida.

- No lo entiendes. Estoy aterrorizado.- Continuó el muchacho.

- Ya lo sé.- Ahora ella le entendía.- Todos lo estamos.

- ¡No es lo mismo!- exclamó enfadado. Lily le miró sin comprender, sin atreverse a hablar por si él la volvía a gritar, y posó su mano sobre la de él para incitarle a seguir hablando. Él observó sus manos, descansando una sobre la otra, y suspiró.

- Lo siento. Pero no sé como decirte esto.

- Inténtalo.- Insistió ella, genuinamente curiosa.

- Es que me parece que cada segundo que pasa no es más que otro segundo perdido. Mi vida se acabará pronto.- Al ver que Lily desviaba los ojos, James le soltó la mano y acarició su piel de porcelana, disfrutando del suave tacto de su piel bajo sus manos ásperas.- Es sólo una cuestión de tiempo. Cuando salga de aquí, me voy a unir a la Orden, pero tu ya lo sabías. Simplemente no puedo quedarme sentado viendo como asesinan a mis amigos, mi familia... Me desanimo mucho cuando pienso en el tiempo que estoy perdiendo, sobre todo contigo.- Al oír esto, Lily levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los de él, desorientada. Él sonrió cálidamente y siguió acariciando su cara, queriendo guardar cada detalle en su memoria.

-¿No te das cuenta, Lily? Este año por fin te has rendido y dijiste que podíamos ser amigos. Y lo somos. Muy buenos amigos, diría yo. Pero siempre ha habido algo más. Siempre habrá algo más. Nunca será suficiente. Por lo menos para mí.- Lily se mordió el labio, ya sabía a donde quería llegar.- Tu sabes que los amigos no actúan como actuamos nosotros cuando estamos juntos. Somos más como una pareja que amigos, pero somos demasiado orgullosos o cobardes para admitirlo. No sé. Pero Lily, estoy cansado de no vivir mi vida. Y ahora, más que nunca, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Así que Lily, lo que estoy intentando decirte aunque esté sonando patético, lo admito, es que me importas, y que quiero que estemos juntos.

James miró a Lily esperanzado. Había tardado mucho en decidirse en hablar con ella. Habían pasado juntos por mucho, y quería ser la persona consolándola cuando llorase, además de hacerla reír cuando parecía imposible tener un pensamiento feliz. Pero no estaba preparado para la respuesta de ella:

- No podemos.- Dijo simplemente.

- ¿Cómo que no? Si es porque no sientes lo mismo lo entenderé. Pero no es eso. No puede ser eso. Sé que me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

- Claro. Claro que te deseo.- Lily lo daba por hecho.- Pero no puedo, no lo haré.

- ¡Eres una cobarde! No me puedo creer que nos estés dando la espalda.- Ahora él estaba realmente enfadado. Se había levantado. Ella había intentado agarrarle, pero él no la dejaba. No hasta que no se lo explicase.

- No es eso, James. Es mucho más complicado que eso.- Dijo, triste. Una lágrima cayó a través de sus espesas pestañas, resbalando lentamente por su mejilla y hasta su cuello, para finalmente perderse en su pijama.

- ¡Pues sorpréndeme!- gritó furioso.

- Por favor, James, cálmate. Vas a despertar a todo el mundo.- Intentó persuadirle.

- ¿En serio crees que me importa si despierto a McGonagall? ¡No me importa! ¡No me importa lo más mínimo!- su furia le hacia salirse de sus casillas. Ya habían sucedido demasiadas cosas. Necesitaba algo que le animase a levantarse cada mañana y le mantuviese en una pieza. Creía que Lily le podía dar aquello: seguridad, alegría, amor. Algo que añoraba y no había conseguido en un tiempo. Podía jurar que amaba a esa chica. Tal vez no en quinto o sexto, cuando aún era muy inmaduro, y no sabía mucho. Pero ahora, ahora estaba completamente seguro de que la amaba con todo su corazón. Habían pasado tantos momentos juntos. La había visto en sus mejores y peores ratos y, aún así, lo único que quería era sostenerla entre sus brazos y asegurarla que todo saldría bien.

- Claro que te importa, James. Piensa en todas las personas que han perdido a un ser querido en los últimos meses. Ahora duermen. Por la noche, pueden olvidar sus desgracias y penas. Sé que no eres egoísta y que te sentirías culpable si ahora apareciese un niño de primero llorando.- Defendió ella. La verdad era que él sabía que ella tenía razón, y eso sólo lo hacía peor. Se hundió de nuevo en el sofá, junto a ella, vencido.

- Por favor, James, intenta entender lo que te digo. Me estoy enamorando de ti. Estar contigo sería perfecto. Sí, lo pasaríamos bien durante algún tiempo. Pero Hogwarts se acabará dentro de unos meses, y si piensas que esto es horrible, espérate hasta que salgamos de esta burbuja, al mundo real. Tienes razón. Me ha llevado mucho tiempo darme cuenta de eso. Lo acabo de comprender hoy, cuando lo has mencionado. Todos vamos a morir, antes o después. Estamos en peligro constante.

¿No te das cuenta de que podría perderte fácilmente? No puedo permitirme el lujo de que tu me importes. Sí, soy una cobarde. No temo por mi vida. Moriré luchando en esta guerra fría. Pero no te perderé. Si eso pasase... no sé. No podría curar mi corazón.- Después de decir esto, ella se giró para mirarle, sonrojada al haber admitido lo que la había estado persiguiendo durante tanto tiempo. La expresión de James era de preocupación, y Lily supo que ella tenía razón.

Sí, sufriría aunque sólo se quedasen como amigos. Aún se preocuparía por él. Pero si permitían que sus sentimientos crecieran, lo cual era probable que ocurriese, y luego él muriese...

- Ahora entiendo por que crees que no podemos estar juntos.- Dijo finalmente él con la voz calmada. Ella le miró, buscando en sus ojos el significado de sus palabras y encontró calidez.- Pero ahora es mi turno explicarte por que sí deberíamos. Es verdad que puede dolernos más. Pero ¿podrás vivir pensando en lo que pudo ser y nunca fue? ¿ Podrías despertarte sola por la mañana, pensando: aunque sea sigue vivo? Sí, puede que muramos los dos. Pero también existe la posibilidad de que sobrevivamos. Y, vale, es muy pequeña. Pero está ahí. Y, mientras esa posibilidad exista podremos formar una familia juntos y ser felices, así que voy a luchar por ti. No voy a parar hasta que te convenza Lily, de que estamos destinados a estar juntos. Aunque sea por poco tiempo. Lo siento en lo más hondo de mi corazón. No puedo asegurarte que te amaré para siempre. Pero sólo Dios sabe que me pasaría sin ti.

Lily, confío en nosotros.

Al escuchar su confesión, Lily dudó de su teoría, queriendo estar con él pero temerosa de su futuro. Ninguno de los dos dudaba que si ella le aceptaba, estarían juntos para siempre, pero ¿cuánto tiempo era para siempre? ¿Era suficiente? Una mirada a James le hizo comprender que no lo era; para siempre sería siempre demasiado corto. Pero ella aceptaría el presente, el ahora, siempre y cuando ese ahora fuese James.

- Si tú lo crees, James, entonces podrá ser.


End file.
